wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakkari
Note in beforehand, this is MY (Teeru's) version of the Drakkari Lore and LOA's, based of the small information I could gather from Blizzard's hints of the Drakkari I have created own background. The original source can be found here. Overview The drakkari's are savage, very powerfull and in most cases fearless. They avoid the Lich king, in a kind of respect/fear towards him. Of course, the Lich king saw opportunity in these trolls and killed alot of them, raising them as undead for his own gain. This caused alot of the Drakkari to flee from the tribe, becoming mercenaries, thugs and such lowlife things. The Drakkari are 8 feet tall, which about a feet taller then the average Troll. Love for nature They have no larger love for nature, considering that their "nature" is snowfilled plains with ice and possibly some drylands with snowcovered trees, you can even find some forests. Goal in Life The Drakkari's Goal in life, is probably mostly named by the viewers perspective, some would say that the Drakkari are as vile as the Scourge, some would say that the Drakkari are possibly even more evil then the scourge, considering they'd without hesitation wipe out anything that isn't nessecary for themselves. Some would say that they live for their own greed, and some other would say that they live to die. The Drakkari lives on their hunters, the tribe could however survive for years without any other food then water and their own kinsmen. However, as it is now, they strive to survive, in any means nessecary, and hopefully wipe out the whole furbolg race from the face of the earth if so possible. 4 - Food Food is the main priority of the life of a Drakkari, they have no sense of quality, and can eat almost anything that's edible. Which also causes alot of them to die cause of poisonous herbs, which they often use for alchemy They eat etc Wolves and Rabbits. But having no connection to the Horde, they still find it very amusing to kill their own coldblooded, then eating them raw infront of their parents, which also causes alot of fights and also in some extent, raping. Their most precious food is the dragonwhelp (see Loa), then the furbolgs (see Politics) Shasmic Powers Despite their very savage and brute nature, they have a strong bond with shasmic powers, and are able to train shadowhunters, in larger numbers then the most tribes. Despite this, the main "profession" in the drakkari tribe is a "foodhunter" and the "warrior" or "Fighter". The Drakkari's violent nature causes them to riot within themselves alot. Politics The emperor of the tribe always dies within a month, since they get challanged almost dayly by the other villagers, the one that kills the Emperor becomes Emperor, so it's more or less a endless cycle, the Blood Drinkers couldn't care less, they only defend the Emperor against invasions of the like of Furbolgs or undeads. The emperor itself does not have a very big status in the tribe, since it changes so often. The emperor is often the male gender, considering their stupiditity, their often the most brute, and violent. As for the women, they are also brute and violent, but does it in a way more painfull and savage way. The women of the tribe are the true rulers, since they are the strongest. The women does however not care for the title of empress, since they dont really need it. They are also known for often torturing their kids and their mate, mostly cause the male gender is the most common, but also the gender with the highest casualities. The Drakkari are in a allout war with the Furbolgs of northrend, these two races fight almost constantly every day. The Drakkari finds eating a furbolgs belly, while their still alive and councious, very much amusing, as well as discriminate their kind by peeing in their eyes, after cutting off their eyelocks. There has been words about that they've sometimes even raped a female of the tribe, cutting her arms off and shaving her furr, then sending her back to the tribe to let her tribesmen see her suffer. This information is however very unstable, since we do not have proof of such event taking place. Breeding & Ageing The Drakkari are fast breeders, and can give birth to two children at standard, it's rather rare to have less then ten children in a family. They dont care about age, a young male could easly couple up and breed with a old female. Feelings are not important, breeding and surviving is. A Drakkari troll matures within the age of 13, but sharing a rather short lifespan, they often dont live past the age of 40. A Drakkari that dies of age however can become over 150 years old, but such occasions are very very very rare, since the old ones often die in combat before they can reach that age. Accent The Drakkari's accent is total gibberish of what of a common troll's. Most other trolls, don't understand what the Drakkari's are saying, alike the Dym'yak (Dimday) their langauge is often seen as retarded, and some think that they are related to one another. The Drakkari's cut their words rather short, in a example they don't usualy use hard letters such as "k". Here, let me give you an example. We set up a sitaution, two drakkari trolls are talking about their son and what they need to stew him with: (Male): Ah b' ned'in dem pehpah o' soltz' den Ah b' needin' o' garleek n' dat stuf' Translation: I'll be needing that pepper and salt, then I'm going to need the Garlic and that stuff. (Female):Buh d' b' nuh'f o' dem der, n' dat b' enu'f! Translation: But there is enough of it over there, and that's enough for it. Sometimes they can start rambling things that has nothing to do with what they were supposed to say, so if you encounter them saying alot of the like of " a', o', eh', dem, b', uh', bah' " it's possible that it might be just rubbish cause they forgot what they were supposed to say. The Drakkari tribe are far from intelligent creatures, however instead their extremely strong, and in 9999/10000 times, hostile. Loa Umkhanik Umkhanik is the prime god within the Drakkari's beliefs. Hes said to be one of the strongest warriors ever walked Azeroth. Umkhanik is the aspect of a Dragon, and in the Drakkari eyes, the god has granted the Drakkari the Blue Dragonflight to feast on. Which gives a Dragon feast, the highest quality for any Drakkari. One little bit of dragon meat could cause the whole tribe to become a bloodbath. Umkhanik is merciless, and is to be obeyed without question. Disbelief in the god, is a direct execution. The worshipping of Umkhanik is a very painfull one, each week they need to sacrifice atleast one troll, however considering the fact that the Drakkari are very fast breeders, this is not a problem. Newborns and weaklings are often the ones to be sacrificed. Another way to worship Umkhanik, is to wear a metal glove, then heat it up so heavly that your skin burns off. Wearing this glove while it's still hot, in combat, will no doubt grants you to get a share of the power Umkhanik has in store, when you die. On a late note, there has been rumored about a Troll named Umkankik that is of the Second Gurubashi Empire. As our Drakkari Teeru discovered this, the troll Umkankik was a rare sight, and Teeru had never met him, himself. However, from what he has heard from the Emperor Tziak, he would be a outstanding warrior. Teeru, as a Drakkari came to the conclusion that it was the same as his god Umkhanik, and that the god must've incarnated to the mortal realm to watch over his children. If Umkankik is the same as Umkhanik, is still yet to be found out. Tokk Tokk' is the Loa of Speed. Hes often the one that is highest praised, by the Headhunters. Tokk' was said to be one of the Drakkari, once in a very very long time back, he was the fastest Drakkari there has ever been, he was said to had been able to run twelve laps around the whole island, a half day. It is also said that those that submit to him, shall get the taste of such incredible speed, and be able to hunt down any pray in a swift movement, that nobody would ever be able to catch up with. Tokk' has the aspect of a snow rabbit. The only seen way of praising him is by Drakkari Meditation. Dimbuh Sister of Dombuh, she's the Loa of Depression. Dimbuh's title has nothing to do what her personality is said to be like; Dimbuh is a savage being that cruely, curses her enemies into a depression deeper than any other. The worshippers of Dimbuh are often those that feel rivalty, and aggression towards other of their kin'smen for some reason, but (highly unlikely) don't wish to put it up for a fight. Shes the least favoured Loa, and those that worships her are often the weaklings and the males that wishes to kill the ones that killed their mating partner, if they did in some case get feelings for them. She has the aspect of a Snow Leopard. This loa is not praiseable in any direct way, it's said that those that has fallen in love are praised by her, but they that has fallen in love are often seen as weak, since if in love, you are vurnable. These Trolls are often frowned at. Dombuh Sister of Dimbuh, She's the Loa of Aggression. Unlike Dimbuh, Dombuh is a VERY popular Loa, both by the males, and the females. Dombuh is said to be hating the most beings, and with her hate, she fights. She is said to be the strongest of all Loa's in Raw strenght, but she could never win a battle against the mighty Umkhanik, with his allmighty battleskills. Dombuh is often praised and prayed too during battles (which I said above, is very common.) She and her sister shares the same aspect, and are often together in most art. Alot like Umkhanik, you praise this loa by fire. However, in the aspect of the womans savage nature, you need to cut off one of your own ears, and then burn it up. This shall be done with the slyest knife you can find, so the pain shall be feelt as much as possible. If a knife is not around, you need to take help by the closest woman and have her rip your ear off. Ta'Khuu Ta'Khuu is the Loa of Treachery. Hes agile, a liar, and unbound by the other Loa's, hes a loner, a weakling, yet polite. Hes also very persuading. This Loa is most commonly the Loa to be worshipped by Thieves, Emperors, Mercenaries and other scum. Ta'Khuu is said to been able to fool Umkhanik to give him greater power then the rest of the Loa's, once done, he took controll of them. Umkhanik did not like this and tried to confront Ta'Khuu, however Ta'Khuu is a coward, and fled before Umkhanik could get close. Ta'Khuu is also said to be the only Loa who has ever successfully murdered another Loa. Worshipping Ta'khuu is said to be good for the persuasion skills. Ta'Khuu has the aspect of a Gray Fox. Praise this god by offering your firstborn child, in a very coldblooded ritual, this ritual includes skulls of fifteen furbolgs, blood of a seagull, a troll tusk, and a woman's "mojo". Teeru Teeru is the Loa of stupidity. Formerly known as the Loa of Victory, it's said in stories that Teeru was too stupid to win a battle against the weakest foe, which angered Umkhanik greatly, cursing Teeru with a everlasting stupidity, to replace his once so intelligent mind. Teeru was often worshipped by Shadowhunters, Shamans and other magic users, however these days nobody cares for the Loa. The name was only changed recently however, but alike Dimbuh- the Drakkari would never admit that THEY changed something THEMSELVES. The name Teeru was often given to the Trolls that were clever, and those that had a bit more to think with then a common Drakkari, it was most likely that these could persuade themselves into higher ranks in the empire, however these trolls were often found to worship Ta'Khuu. Teeru is the aspect of a Snow Owl. The way of showing this loa your appriciation and submission was banned from the Drakkari Tribe. Keh'o Keh'o, the loa of Alcoholism. A rather weird Loa, one must say. However, this Loa isn't very much known about, nobody in the Drakkari tribe does seem to know too much about him. Hes said to be rather friendly however, and wishes to share his herbs with the children of Umkhanik. It is also said that Keh'o became a Loa for being such a great brewer, his skills amazed even Umkhanik and could not be ignored. Keh'o usualy sits on his own and drinks his own brewerages, watching over the Drakkari's. There is only one way to respect this Loa, and that is of course to drink! He carries the aspect of a spider, and is very popular. Hakk'u Hakk'u, the Loa of Freedom. Even the Drakkari searches freedom, even if their nature would say everything against such. Hakk'u is said to grant the Drakkari this wish one day. She is said to be one of the strongest Loa's around, yet that she is in a deep slumber and unable to aid the Drakkari in their current struggle. Aside from alot of the Loa's, yes even Dimbuh, this is a very kindhearted Loa, she is also said to give peace to the Drakkari's that are about to pass on, aswell as giving them guidance to the spirit realm, where they belong after death. Hakk'u is the aspect of a Seagull, and will teach the worthy Drakkari's that's passed on to fly. Keebu Keebu is Na'm's brother, and the Loa of Revenge and Rivalry. He's said to live in hatred towards Ta'Khuu for killing Na'm. Keebu was once the Loa of Defeat, this was the Loa you praised once you had lost a battle, and searched redemption for your failiure. However, as time passed stories changed, and it became a rumor that Ta'Khuu had murdered Na'm. It's very unclear about how the Drakkari would know such, but as more time passed, the Drakkari no longer prayed for salvation, instead they started to ask for the strenght to carry out revenge on those that had died. Cause of this, the ones that see each others as rivals often prayes to Keebu, in order to gain the strenght to defeat their rival, most often in the same way that revenge was carried out. Keebu is the aspect of the Arachnid. To respect this loa, you need to (believe it or not) throw rocks against a tree. Na'm Na'm, was the former Loa of Revenge. Not much is known about Na'm these days since his name as more or less died out within the tribe. Alike his brother Keebu, hes a Arachnid Drakkari's view of Hakkar The Drakkari knows of Hakkar, one of the few Loa that the "more common" troll tribes also is aware of. In Northrend he's however known as "Hogkar". Thats about all that you can dig up from the Drakkari and Hakkar however, he is however, not worshipped by them. Drakkari Dire Trolls There is, of the unusual, more common to give birth to dire trolls then in most tribes, but that is also cause of the large number of trolls the Drakkari has, considering their fast breeders, aswell as that their also the highest populated Troll tribe alive, it is natural for plenty of Dire trolls to come. Alike other tribes, Dire trolls are no less respected in the Drakkari tribe than any other troll. They are seen as equals, even if their sizes can cause some rather unpleasant destruction of things that wasn't meant to be harmed. Category:Defias_Brotherhood (EU)Category:Troll